Interference fit fasteners are driven into composite structures by pneumatic rivet guns or pneudraulic “pull-in” tools. In limited access areas, offset pull-in tools are used. Driving fasteners with rivet guns risks damage to the surface of the composite structure, traditional pull-in tools are limited in use within limited access areas, and traditional offset pull-in tools have limited offset distance capability.